Beginnings
by CoCo Darke
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction. It's about a 21 year old, telepathic female who just witnessed a zombie attack at her college when she was working at a karaoke and hamburger bar. She drives until she reaches Merlotte's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is a beautiful Saturday in October. The sun is shining and the temperature is in the mid 70's. I am getting ready for the afternoon shift at Coco's, a popular hamburger and karaoke bar that most of the college kids hang out at.

I enjoy everything about my part time job, the uniform, which consisted of a black, ruffled mini skirt, a white button down shirt with 3 quarter sleeves, a skinny, striped pink and black tie, white knee high stockings with pink bows, and black high top converses, the money I make, and the people I serve.

I separate my chestnut brown hair into braided pigtails, threading pink ribbons into the bottom hair bands, tying them into neat little bows. I continue getting ready by applying powder to my slightly tanned face, applying hot pink eye shadow to my eye lids, and lining my green, hazel eyes with black eye liner.

Once I finished with my make-up, I put all my toiletries in their pouch and toss it into my black duffle-bag containing some stuff for a little trip to my brother's place. Both of my parents, unfortunately, killed in a car accident when we were in high school. High School and school in general, was a hard time for me. I am telepathic, but I say I'm telepathetic. Being telepathic is no picnic, you hear everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything; from peoples opinions of you to their personal life. Fortunately enough, I managed to cover it up and do well in school, I just never got too close to anyone nor had any boyfriends.

I go through my mental checklist before zipping up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder and heading to the door of my dorm room.

"Bye Kaity, Bye Naomi," I say as I pass by their rooms. The twins huddled over there books on Naomi's bed, in pajamas, their strawberry blonde hair tied up in messy buns, apparent signs of vigorous studying for exams they have later.

"Bye Z," they manage to mumble, simultaneously, without looking up from there books and study-guides.

I walk down the corridor and ride the elevator down to parking garage and climb into my black VW Beetle with Green Day blasting through the speakers as I drive down to the little bar. I enter through the employees entrance, waving to my boss, CoCo, when I stuff my purse into my cubby hole, putting on my pink apron, stuffing my order pad and pink feather pin in the front pocket, and grabbing my tray, black with a neon pink light on the edge. I clear my mind mentally before stepping out into dark bar, neon lights and black lights being the only light source, and slapping a happy smile on my face.

A couple hours into work, when my shift was about over, I realize something isn't right. I see a girl double over in pain and rush to the bathroom, and then others, both male and female, do the same thing. I walk over to the hallway containing the two bathrooms and let my mind do some searching.

_Oh my God, what was in that fucking hamburger…Oh no; I think I'm going to be sick…_

"Boss, something's not right" I say rushing over to the bar, minds clicking off all around me.

"I'll sa-" She was cut off by a blood-curdling shriek coming from the bathroom, followed by banging and more screaming as people sally through the doors of the bathroom and begin attacking other costumers.

My boss screams, and I turn to see someone attacking her. I grab the bat that is hidden behind the bar and swing at the customer attacking my boss, managing to side step before I am tackled by one of the ravaged customers. I manage to get the customer off my boss and kneel beside her quickly to check her pulse but unable to find one. I give a frightened squeak as I get to my feet and bolt out the door grabbing my purse on the way out the door. I see the ravaged customers run down the street after normal people as I climb in my car and get on the highway, getting farther away from this place as I possible can, hearing on the radio to evacuate the area because the undead are attacking.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

After traveling for an ungodly amount of time, I pull into a parking lot of a bar named Merlotte's. I climb out of my car, pulling my jacket close as I make my way across the lot into the bar, silently walking over to a booth in a dark corner, feeling the judgmental stares and thoughts follow me.

_Never seen her before…Look at her, going out in public with her hair and clothes looking like that…_

I put my head on my arms as I slump over, trying to gain composure and block out the brains around me so I don't break down in front of all these people. I raise my head once I feel a new presence slide into the opposite side of the booth, staring at me intently, yet in a sympathetic way.

"Hi," I say, almost inaudibly.

"Hi," she begins slowly, "I'm Sookie, I haven't seen you around before and I noticed how distraught you look." I heard her think about how "distraught" was the word for today on her word of the day calendar.

"Yeah, I think I just had the second most stressful days in my entire life."

"I know what you mean…" she says, her voice filled with sympathy, as she reaches over to touch my hand to comfort me. We both recoil in surprise our thoughts colliding with each others in our minds.

"You're telepathetic like me…" I say in a hushed voice.

"Telepathetic?"

"Oh, it's what I call it…" I say, as my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I like it," she says and gives a nervous, quiet giggle.

_Is there anything I can get for you?_ I hear her think.

_Yes, please coffee and some French fries. Thanks. _I think and give a nervous smile as she writes it down.

"No problem…What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Zoey…Zoey Darke."

"Nice to meet you, I'll be right back with your order."

I give her a weak smile and nod as she turns and walks off, turning in my order and going to check on her other tables. Sookie returns a few moments later with my food and coffee and reclaims her seat back on the other side of the bar once the population in the bar dies down.

"What happened?" she says, curiosity and sympathy seeping through her words as I begin eating my fries.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

I take a sip of my coffee and begin, "I was finishing the afternoon shift over at Coco's, a bar I work at, and I realized something was wrong with some of the customers because a lot of them rushed to the bathroom. I read some of there thoughts and then their brains somehow switched off, like they died, so I run to go tell my boss but then the people in the bathroom rush out and start attacking other customers like they are rabid or something, but their brains still aren't sending any thoughts, and then my boss got attacked and I tried to get the attacker off of her but I was too late. Once that happened I freaked, got in my car and drove and drove until I couldn't anymore, and now I'm here."

I feel tears swell up in my eyes and she hands me a napkin "Everything will be ok," she says, trying to calm me down. "Do you need to call anybody?"

Just as she says that I hear the phone in my purse buzz, and I pull it out to see my brother, Ryan, calling, and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Oh, Jesus, Thank God, Zoe! I was so worried!" My brother says and I think to Sookie, _It's my brother, Ryan_, and she nods and turns to leave the booth, _you can stay if you want._

_I'll be back in a bit, I need to get my stuff and say bye to Sam, my boss._

I nod and continue talking to Ryan, telling him where I'm at and that I'm physically fine, but emotionally distraught. He tells me that Kaity and Naomi are at his place freaking out about what happened on campus and that he is glad to hear that I'm alright. We talk for a few more minutes and I tell him that I'll call him in the morning and that I'm going to try and find a motel when I hear Sookie think, _You can stay with me, I have an extra bed and bathroom. _I say bye to my brother and look at Sookie and smile, "There's no way I can put you out like this. Oh and here, I still need to pay." I say handing her 20 dollars, as I finish up my coffee and fries. She takes the money "Really, you won't be putting me out, plus the motels around here are pretty dingy."

I think it over for a moment and nod, "Only if you insist."

"I do," She says as she takes my arm and leads me out of the bar through the employee exit. "You can follow me in your car." We part and I climb into my car and start the engine and follow Sookie to her house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Once we reach Sookie's house, I climb out of my car, grabbing my duffle bag and locking the car.

"Is there anything I can carry for you?" Sookie asks as she walks towards me.

"Nah, I got it, thanks though."

She unlocks her house door and shows me where I am going to sleep. The sight of a bed has never looked more pleasant and the sound of a shower makes things even better. Sookie shows me how to work the controls in her bathroom and leaves me to do what I need to do. I look at myself in the mirror and start to feel embarrassed that I was in public looking they way I do, but that's all over now and I peel off my work clothes and take a shower, observing my skin to make sure I didn't have any serious injuries and washing my hair. Once I finish bathing, I pull on my flannel pink and black plaid pajama pants and a black camisole and dry my hair.

I heard a light knock at my door and Sookie came in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Feeling better?"

"You bet, thank you so much!" I said with a smile, sitting down at the top of the bed, brushing my hair.

"No problem." She says and smiles back. "So where are you from? And how old are you? You don't look a day over 17!"

"I came from Georgia, but I was born in Florida, and I just turned 21 in August and I'm just about to finish college, or at least I was until all this happened."

"Wow…I had the hardest time in school with my telepathy, so I didn't even try to go to college. How'd you manage?"

"Well, I did a lot of online classes and my parents were really supportive when it came to it, until they were killed in a car accident…But once I was in college, I just managed to block everything out and managed to a couple of close friends. "

"My parents died too, when I was seven, it was because of a flash flood. And then I lived with my brother, Jason, and my Gran, she was murdered last year because the guy was a vampire hater and he meant to kill me because my boyfriend, Bill, is a vampire."

"Oh, I 'm so sorry!"

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, I'm just glad to have company, my boyfriend was kidnapped, or at least I think he was kidnapped. He just purposed to me and I got so flustered that I went into the bathroom to give myself a minute, but when I came out, he was gone, the door was wide open and the chair he sat in was toppled over."

"Damn! Well, if you need me to do anything, I will gladly help"

"Thanks," She sighed, and I could tell she really was worried.

There was a knock at my window and I jumped sky high and said "Shit! Oh shit, I'm sorry for my language!"

She laughed and walked over to the window and opened it and a tall, handsome, blonde vampire climbed through the window. "Quite a mouth you have for a 17 year old" the tall vampire said, obviously getting a kick out of my jumpiness.

"Eric, this is Zoey." Sookie said before I could protest about my age. Eric eyed me over as I eyed him over. This was my first time meeting a vampire, but I already knew I couldn't read their minds, and they couldn't glamour me.

"This one's different, like you, isn't she Sookie?" Eric asked, his gaze still fixated on me.

"Yup, she's a telepath."

"Interesting…" Eric said as he glided and crouched down in front of me, "Nice to meet you, Zoey."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, as color filled my cheeks and glanced up at Sookie.

"And why have you graced us with your presence this evening, Eric?" Sarcasm was dripping off every word Sookie spoke.

He glanced back at her then returned to me, "Eh, just checking up on things over here. Making sure you didn't want any company since Bill's disappearance, but to my surprise you picked up some company. "

I looked over at Sookie and watched her roll her eyes, which made me giggle slightly, causing Eric to look back at Sookie and back at me with slight smile playing across his lips.

_He is intimidating, why is he in my face like this? _I think to Sookie, and she giggles a little.

_Seems to me like he likes you, Zoey. _She thinks back at me and smiles, causing me to blush all over again.

"It's not polite to not include everyone in the conversation, you two." He says, obviously picking up on me and Sookie's silent conversation.

He reaches up to stroke my face and I squint and say "Shit!"

_What?!_ "What?!" They both think/say simultaneously

"I'm afraid of fingers in my face." I say, opening one eye to look at them. Eric's smile grows wider with the thought.

"Really?" Sookie questions, "Why?"

"Just something I fear, I don't really know why." I say and shrug "Kids in high school got a kick out of it and used to put them in my face and I would run into walls."

That comment made Eric fall on the floor laughing, causing me to blush all over again and Sookie came over to sit beside me on the bed. "You poor thing..." That made Eric laughs harder.

"That is so…cute…" he said finally, after regaining composure, still giggling a little bit as he sat down on the floor, crossing his long legs.

"Not from my point of view…" I cover my face with my hands.

"I take it that you aren't afraid of your own hands," Sookie questions.

I nod, "and only people I can really trust."

"You need to bring this one down to Fangtasia so Pam can meet her, and I want to get to know her a little better." Eric says to Sookie, glancing at the both of us, "If that's alright with Miss…?"

"Darke."

"That's an interesting last name." He says with a smile as he climbs to his feet and walks over to the window. "I like it…But I need to be going. Come by the bar sometime, Sookie, and bring her with you."

"Alright Eric, good night." Sookie says, with a bit of edge to her voice.

"Good Night," I say.

"Sleep Tight." He says and vanishes out the window.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

After Eric leaves, Sookie says goodnight and walks down the hall to her room as I fixate myself between the floral printed comforter and the soft, cotton bed sheets that lay on the twin bed. As I begin to recall the moments of the last couple of days, I feel sleep pulling me into unconsciousness and I don't fight it.

I can't say I had a relaxing, dreamless sleep, because I certainly didn't. My dreams consisted of flashes of the zombies attacking my fellow classmates while I just barely escaping being taken down and turned into one. I snap to consciousness with the bright fall sun shining through the curtains at 9:30 and I climb out of bed, making my way downstairs where Sookie is just finishing up making scrambled eggs.

"Good morning," Sookie says, smiling as she hands me a cup of coffee and a plate of toast and eggs and I take a seat at the round oak table.

"Good morning, and thanks, it smells and looks lovely"

"Thanks, it's not much. I need to go to the store later." She sits down at the seat across from me at the table and begins to eat as well as I do.

"Oh, well, I can pay for the groceries and I'll clean the kitchen for you. I mean it's the least I can do."

"Uhmm, sure if you really want to…" She says, shyly.

"I do, and I will start either looking for a place and a job or make my way back to Georgia."

"You should stay here in Bon Temps! And I can talk to Sam about a job for you. I don't mind you staying with me; trust me, its good to have some company."

"Okay, thanks. And I will pay rent and everything."

She laughs "Sure, if you really think it's necessary."

"Oh, I do, I hate feeling like I mooching off of someone."

We finish eating our breakfasts and I clean the kitchen as she showers and I hop in when she is done. After I finish my shower, I pull on some jeans and long sleeved black shirt with bell sleeves, slip on some socks and my converse. I dry my hair and leave it down and apply my make up. After I finish up my routine I text Ryan to let him know the situation and that I will be driving back in a couple of days to get some stuff and make my way downstairs and Sookie and I run our errands.

We finish up the grocery shopping and return to her house for a quick lunch before Sookie has to prepare for the night shift at Merlotte's.

"I'll let you know what Sam says, plus you can swing by later to talk to him a bit yourself."

"Sounds like a good idea." I say with a smile as I put the remaining groceries away. "Should I refrain from dressing causally?"

She laughs and says "It's at a bar, Zoe, you could wear practically anything just as long as you wear something. Plus, Sam is cool, and he is a bit more challenging to read because he is a shifter."

"Oh, cool! One of my friends back home is a shifter. I've known her since high school, and we went to college together. I hope she made it to Ryan's okay."

"Are all of your friends going to your brother's place?"

"Yeah, when we were kids in high school we created a Zombie Infestation Plan, or ZIP, as a joke, but we all had that inkling feeling it would happen one day. Once everyone gets to Ryan's, we head over to my dad's friend's house, which is just down the street, which has a shit-load of weapons and dried goods. He's a prepper and a shifter as well."

"Wow…Well, I guess it's better to be prepared than unprepared."

"Damn straight. In a couple of days I'm thinking about going back to get my stuff and bring it back here if that's okay with you. "

"Yeah, that's fine, while you're gone, I might do some searching for Bill."

"Have you found any information?"

"No, not really; I was hoping Eric showed up last night to tell me he knew something." She said with a sigh.

"Maybe Eric will have some information tonight."

She gave me a weak smile, "I hope you're right."

After Sookie changes for work, she says good bye and leaves. I walk into the living room, plop down on the couch and snap on the television. I flip through the channels until I reach Comedy Central and see that Scrubs is on. After watching the episode that was on I turn off the television, go upstairs, fix myself up, and head over to Merlotte's. I can feel the minds buzzing about in the bar as I enter and approach the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the man behind the counter asks. He had red brown hair that was slightly disheveled, blue eyes, and a rugged goatee. This must be Sam.

"Sprite, please; is Sookie here?"

"Coming right up," says a familiar female voice behind me and Sookie walks around to the other side of the bar and slides me a glass full of Sprite. "Sam, this is Zoey, the new girl in town."

"Nice to meet you," I say and extend my hand.

He takes it, "Nice to meet you too. Sookie said you were looking for a job?"

"Yes sir. And I've waited tables back in my hometown."

He smiles, "I'm sure I can find you a job here."

I try not to beam, but I'm unsuccessful, "Thanks!"

"No problem and you can start tomorrow afternoon. The crowd shouldn't be that bad so you can learn the ropes and get to know everybody else that works here."

"Okie dokie, sounds good to me," I say and take a victory sip from my glass.

He laughs and shakes his head, "I'm glad you only asked for Sprite, because I would have definitely had to card you."

"Oh, I promise, I'm 21. I can show you my ID if you want

"Nah, I believe you. And I think you will fit in just fine here."

"Thanks," I laugh.

As the night wore on, the crowd in the bar grew thinner as Sookie and Arlene, another waitress with fiery red hair, served and maintained there tables; I even jumped in and brought drinks to a couple of tables while they took a mini break.

"Girl, you are a blessing in disguise." Arlene said as I walked back up to the counter.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "That seems to be the last table."

"Yeah, it's closing time anyway." Arlene says, while untying her apron, "So, I'll see ya' tomorrow. Nice to meet you today, Zoey."

"Thanks, nice to meet you too!" I holler over my shoulder as she rounds the corner to leave through the employee door and Sookie makes her way towards me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup," I say and hop off the stool. Sookie snaps off the light and as we pass Sam's office we both say good night and make our way to our cars and head home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Sookie and I arrived at her house, and to our surprise, Eric was leaning over the railing looking out into the front yard.

"I have some news about Bill," Eric began as we walk up to the porch.

That leaves Sookie stunned for a bit but she manages to ask "Good or bad?"

"Well, he's alive, in the vampire sense, so I guess that's good."

"And…?"

"Well, he's not doing too well. Lorena has him."

"His maker? I thought she had to leave him alone?"

"Apparently not; she was taking him to Georgia, at least that's the last thing we learned."

"Why?!" Sookie and I both interject.

"The vampires in Georgia are…different."

"That's crazy," I mutter with a shiver and pull my jacket tighter around me. "There are zombies everywhere in Georgia! My brother told me that the have the state quarantined!"

"How do you know all of this?" Eric says, gliding in front of me.

"She came from Georgia. The bar she worked at was one of the first to be infested." Sookie says as she walks up the steps of her porch to unlock the door and let us all in.

"Why am I hearing about this now?" Eric looks me over. "And how did you manage to get out of there?"

"Well, it's not like I got a chance and I'm not going to tell you my life story. Here, I'll tell it to you now, 'My name is Zoey Darke; I'm a 21 year old telepath from Georgia that barely escaped the clutches of the zombie menace and somehow drove all the way from Atlanta to Bon Temps. Oh and I'm a ninja, that's how I managed to get out of there practically unscathed.'" I add an eye roll when I say the last part, plopping down on the couch while Sookie walks into the kitchen.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit even for a 17 year old," he says while he gracefully sits down next to me. "Did you get bitten?"

"Obviously not," Sookie says, returning from the kitchen with a warm True Blood for Eric and two mugs of hot chocolate for me and her.

_Thanks_, I think to her as she hands it to me.

_No problem_, and she takes a seat in the recliner across from me.

"If anything I have some abrasions and bruises here and there but nothing serious."

"Maybe I should take a look at them, just to be sure." He says as he brings the True Blood to his lips and gives me a facetious look out of the corner of his eye and slides he free hand up my thigh.

"If I was 17, you would be considered a pedophile," I say as I slap his hand away, Sookie giggles at that comment and she blows her hot chocolate to cool it down before she takes a sip.

"But, my dear, you just told me you are 21, so all is well." And he returns his hand to my thigh for me to slap it away again. "That just encourages me even more."

_To Catch a Predator_, I think with a smile, _I wonder if Chris Hansen's "Have a Seat" magic would work on Eric._ Sookie bursts out laughing and Eric gives her a pointed look but then fixes his gaze back on me.

"She's quite the comedian," Sookie says in her defense and takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I try…" I shrug and take a victory sip of my hot chocolate with a slight smile."

"Fucking telepaths…" Eric mumbles, shaking his head, then takes a sip of his True Blood.

"We need a plan to get Bill out of Georgia." Sookie says after a brief period of silence.

"I can see if Ryan can help us out. I need to get some stuff from his house anyway."

"Who's Ryan?" Eric asks.

"My brother. He is currently with my 'Uncle', my best friends, Neyky, Naomi, and Kaity. My 'Uncle' and Neyky are both shifters." I say as I check my phone to see if I got anything from anyone, but I don't. "I'll call him tonight. What day should we go and how will we get there?"

"We will leave in two days. So Wednesday night, 7:30, meet me at Fangtasia. I can get a special vehicle so I can go with you two. They plan on having Bill being their test subject on how the zombie virus affects vampires."

Sookie gives a gasp of exasperation and says, "We shouldn't wait till Wednesday then!"

"They aren't there yet and we are still figuring out their location."

"Don't worry, Sook, we'll get him! And we'll kill that bitch!" I say, my voice full of confidence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for those who commented and added my story to there favorites. I hope you guys like my fanfiction, I haven't really written one before, so…yeah… I am trying to get at least a chapter a day, but that might not be possible. Also, I realized once I reread some of my chapters, there were some grammatical errors, so I would like to apologize for those. //**

**(I don't own any of the True Blood Characters)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After my last comment, there was more silence among the three of us until Sookie said she was going to go to bed, leaving me and Eric sitting next to each other on the couch in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…"I begin.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on leaving or planning on sitting here in silence?" I say gathering up the empty bottle of True Blood and the empty mugs from the coffee table.

"I wanted to talk to you." His tone is nonchalant as he watches me.

"About…?" I say over my shoulder as I walk into the kitchen, rinsing out the mugs and the bottle. I feel a quick, cold breeze dash behind me and I turn to see him, looking down on me. He is at least a foot and a half to two feet taller than I.

"I want to get to know you." His hands slide up my arms to my shoulders, causing me to shiver a little bit.

"I already told you, I'm a 21 year old, telepathic college student from Georgia."

"There's more to you than that."

"Well, no shit." I say walking past him, stretch out on the couch, snap on the television, and flip through the channels.

"So, tell me." He walks in front of the television and looks down at me.

"What do you want to know about me? That I dance around in my underwear to Spice Girls and gangster rap?"

"Do you?" A curious smile plays across his lips.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"I think I can find a way to learn the answer, but no, that's not the sort of things I looking to learn as of now." His smile fades.

"Stalker…" I mutter and turn off the television. "Then what do you want to know?"

"What are you? Why do I feel drawn to you? Why did you end up in Bon Temps?"

"I told you, I'm a college student. The second question sounds like one you have to deal with yourself. I, personally, believe you want what you can't have. And the last question is just about as much of a mystery to you that it is to me. I have no idea. Maybe it was because my mind led me to another telepath."

He thinks that over a little, "Can you at least lift your legs so I can sit next to you?"

"There's a chair right there," I say and point.

"I was only asking to be nice," he growls.

"Fine." I roll my eyes and lift my legs, he sits, and I lower them into his lap. "You just want to sit here because I'm sitting here. Going back to my whole 'wants what he can't have theory'."

"That's not true," he says and slides his hands up my legs. I smack his hand with the remote and he looks stunned that I just did that to him, a vampire. It made me smile. "I could have you and this seat, but why do you telepaths resist me? Other women would be willing to take up my offers."

"That's the problem, we aren't other women."

"Then what is the problem?"

"We don't want to stroke your ego. We have more respect for ourselves than that." That comment makes him quiet for a minute or two.

"You make it sound like I'm a spoiled child."

"You are spoiled." I say as I laugh and sit up to look at him better. Eric gives a sigh of exasperation and looks away. I yawn and look over at the clock, "I'm tired and it's 3 o'clock in the morning. I have to go to work at noon." I get up and stretch which makes my shirt rises just above my belly button.

"You shouldn't tease me like that."

"I didn't do that for your benefit. Now, seriously, can I go to bed?"

"If you wanted to go to bed, you should have just said so," His arms were around me in a blink of an eye and his face was so close that the breath from his words caressed my face.

"Jesus, is that all you think about?" I say, struggling to get out of his grip, but fail.

"No… not the only thing. And I can't help my self, you smell delicious."

"I'm a human being, not your dinner." I say, trying to pull away again.

"Same thing." A sly smile plays across his lips.

"Was that comment supposed to make me feel attracted to you? Because if it was, then you totally failed."

"I can tell you are already attracted to me, you're ego is just preventing you from accepting that."

"Or maybe that's just your ego making you think that." That comment just makes him laugh.

"You'll accept it eventually." He says, lowering me so I can stand and he crouches so we are eye level, his devious smile still on his face. And then, to my surprise, Eric gives me a kiss on the lips. I blush, of course, and don't know what to say. "See you later." And he leaves me there, stunned.

I manage to bring myself back into reality after he leaves so I can lock up the doors and turn off the lights. I quietly walk up the stairs and do the necessary things to prepare my self to sleep. Once I hit the pillow, I was out until 10 the next morning.

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying really hard to make Eric sound like Eric and feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I climb down the stairs after a quick shower and slipping into my black jeans and white shirt with the Merlotte's insignia on the left breast.

"Good morning!" Sookie says from her seat at the table, watching the news while sipping her coffee. "I left your breakfast and coffee on the counter."

"Thanks!" I say as I grab it off the counter and claim my seat across from her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"I slept ok; Eric didn't leave until three in the morning." I say with a sigh, remembering that I never got to call Ryan.

Sookie laughs, "Why so late?"

"He said he wanted to 'get to know me' among other things." I say and take a sip of my coffee. "I told him he was spoiled."

"How'd that go over?"

"He kissed me." Embarrassment fills my cheeks and Sookie laughs. "He said that I will give into him eventually."

"Typical Eric."

"I think he has a thing for telepaths and telepaths don't have a thing for Eric."

"I think you're right. I also think it's because he can't glamour us"

"I mean, he's cute, but I would hate to give into him and then he gets bored and drops me like the other women that 'take him up on his offers'."

"I know what you mean, I'm glad Bill isn't like that. I miss him so much."

"We're going to bring him back, Sookie. No doubt about it."

She gives a weak smile, "Thanks Zoey, I hope you're right."

"I am right." I say, confidently, "I'm always right."

"Are you sure you and Eric wouldn't work out?"

We laugh at that for a minute and finish our breakfast and go to Merlotte's to start our shift.

The afternoon shift, like Sam said, was light. Just the usual people coming in on there lunch break for a chicken basket or hamburger.

_Leave it to Sam Merlotte to hire every crazy that comes into town._ The lady I'm serving thinks as I ask her for her order. Apparently, she remembers me from my first night here.

"God, people are so rude." I mutter to myself as I walk off to turn in the order.

"Tell me about it, sugar." The tall, dark cook says to me, obviously noticing that I was a little upset. "I'm Lafayette."

"I'm Zoey, it's my first day."

"Well, welcome to the family, Zoey. Where are you from?"

"Georgia, I'm staying with Sookie for a bit."

"That Sookie, she sure is a sweetheart." He sets the order on the pick-up window with a smile.

"Oh, I know! And thanks!" I take the food and bring it to the table and make my rounds to my other tables and then sit down to text Ryan. It doesn't take long for him to text back. He tells me that everyone is doing ok, he's cool with the plan and he will let everyone know.

Once I finish up my quick text message conversation with my brother, I check my tables and do what I need to do. Before I know it, my shift is over,

"Ready to go?" Sookie asks as she walks up to me, pulling her coat over her shoulders.

"Just about; I just need to get my stuff and talk to Sam about the next couple of days."

"She talked to me about it." Sam says, leaning against the wall. "You guys have to be careful. Please call me if you need me." He says as he walks over and hands me my stuff.

"We will, Sam. Plus Zoey has friends that are shifters and are prepared for this sort of thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, too much Call of Duty Zombie Mode will do that too you." I say with a slight smile, reminiscing about those days. "We even read the survival guides."

Sam just shook his head and laughs. "I didn't know such books existed."

"I'll bring one back for you."

"Okay, thanks, Zoe." _If you make it back_

"No problem. And we will be back." I say and put my hand on his shoulder.

He blushes, obviously embarrassed that I heard him think that. "I know…Oh and if you need somewhere to live once you get back, I rent out small houses for cheap."

"I'll talk to you about it once we get back."

"No need to rush, Zoe. I enjoy having you at my house." Sookie says, and I can tell she means it.

"Thanks, I enjoy staying with you, but I know you and Bill will have a lot of catching up to do."

We say our goodbyes to Sam and go back to Sookie's place to have a somewhat peaceful night watching zombie movies.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"So, why are we watching zombie movies?" Sookie asks as I put the DVD of the newer Dawn of the Dead in the DVD player. We are both in our pajamas, settling into the living room to watch the movie.

"To get us in the zombie-killing mood for tomorrow," I say, stretching out on the love seat and snuggling up in a blanket.

"Oh…Do you really think we are going to have to kill some?"

"We might; would you prefer to watch something else?"

"No, this is fine."

As the movie was beginning, there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I get up from the love seat, clutching the blanket around me and open the door to see the one person (or vampire) I was hoping not to see until tomorrow night.

"Hello Eric." I say and lean against the door jam.

"Hello lover." He says with a smile and takes a step forward.

"You wish." I say, rolling my eyes as I pull the blanket tighter around me.

"Not for long. Can I come in?"

"Only if you promise to behave."

"I can't promise anything."

"Well then, can I get back to watching Dawn of the Dead?"

"You two are having a movie night and you didn't invite me? If I had feelings they would be hurt."

"Jeez, Eric, don't you have a bar to run?" Sookie says as she walks up behind me.

"I put Pam in charge for the time being. I needed to talk to the two of you."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yes."

I step out of the door way and claim my seat on the love seat.

"May I?" Eric asks me, meaning for me to lift my legs so he can sit. I roll my eyes and sit up. "Thank you," he says and sits close to me.

"Bite me." I snap.

"Don't tempt me," he says, letting his fangs run out and he kisses my neck. I shiver involuntarily, which makes him smile and return to a normal sitting position. I glance over at Sookie, who is glaring at Eric.

"We know Bill's location and we will go on with the plan as scheduled."

"Is that all?" Sookie asks, still glaring.

"Yes it is."

"You know, there's this thing called a telephone, you can call people on it and tell them information that doesn't necessarily require a visit." I say, glaring at him as well.

"And miss zombie movie night with you two?" He lays one of his long arms across my shoulders.

"Which you are now ruining." I say, trying to shrug his arm off, but he puts it back.

"Eric, am I going to have to rescind your invitation to my home?" Sookie says with a condescending edge.

"No."

"Then shut up and watch the movie if you want to stay." She says and presses play on the remote. Surprisingly, we manage to get through the movie without a single peep from Eric, except from the occasional snicker about me and Sookie's squeamishness. Once the movie is over, Sookie told us that she was going to go to bed early because we have a big night tomorrow evening and we need to make sure we bring everything necessary, and once again I'm left downstairs with Eric.

"I think you've earned yourself a True Blood." I say, getting up and stretching a bit before heading into the kitchen, humming the Richard Cheese version of Down with the Sickness from the movie. Eric walks slowly into the kitchen doorway and leans against the door jam and watches me as I shake the bottle walk up to him. "Here." I say and look up at his face.

"Thanks," he says, but before I know it, I'm in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist and he is kissing me passionately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say as I pull away from the amazing kiss, somewhat reluctantly. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"It's part of being a vamp-"

"Rhetorical question; can you put me down, please?" He walks me over to the counter and sets me down, placing his hands on each side of my legs. His beautiful blue eyes boring into mine.

"Zoey, why do you resist me?"

"Because, for one thing, this isn't my house to be fooling around in and I have too much respect for myself to be one of your whores." He just shakes his head and laughs. "I'm serious!" I can feel my temper rising, and the bottle of True Blood falls on the floor. "Oh Fuck!" I say for two reasons: one, that's going to be a bitch to clean up and two, I just uncovered another secret. I'm telekinetic, well, sort of. I haven't mastered it yet and that's part of the reason I was going to my brother's place in the first place. The bottle crashing to the floor distracts Eric and I climb off the counter, grab some paper towels and begin to clean it up. I can feel Eric's stares on my back, but I refuse to look back at him.

"Zoey, what-?"

"Maybe you should leave; I got to clean this up." I feel a swoosh and Eric is on his hands and knees looking at me, trying to get me to look in his eyes.

"Look at me, Zoey." His presence flusters me even more and I accidentally slice my hand on a piece of glass.

"Ouch, shit! God Fucking Dammit!" I say, falling back on my heels clutching my hand.

"Let me see your hand." Eric says calmly.

"It's fine," I get up to rush to the sink but Eric stops me before I get there.

"Let me see your hand." I know this is a losing battle so I extend my wounded hand, wincing in pain and nervousness. He takes it, inhales deeply, closes his eyes, and begins to lick my wound. I gasp and his eyes flick open and he stops. "Zoey, my saliva has coagulant in it; it will make the wound heal quicker." All I can do is nod and watch him. He resumes, closing his eyes in pleasure, as if it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Once I feel the wound is closed, I gently pull my hand away and Eric doesn't resist. His blissful gaze reaches my eyes, and I blush and turn back to the mess on the floor.

"Thank you." I manage to say, meekly, as he sweeps up the broken glass.

"You're welcome." He says, quietly as he walks up behind me after I throw away the soiled paper towels. "Does Sookie know?"

""Know what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What are you?"

"Exhausted." I say with a yawn. Eric stares at me for a moment and looks away.

"I will leave you so you can sleep, but this conversation is not over." He takes my once wounded hand and kisses it. "Good night, lover," and he walks out the door, leaving me, yet again, stunned.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer and add a twist. I hope you guys like it. Thanks again to those who read, favorite, and review my story. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Once I finally snap back to reality. I realize that it's getting close to midnight, which is a lot earlier that I expected. I make sure the mess is thoroughly cleaned, lock the doors, turn off the lights, and haul my ass up the stairs to get ready for bed. I finish my pre-bed time ritual and climb into bed, but, unfortunately, sleep seems to have eluded me. I was exhausted, and still am, but I had too many thoughts running through my head. What were the repercussions for Eric drinking my blood? Should I ask Sookie? If I did, she would want to know what happened and how would I skirt around what actually happened? She would be suspicious and listen to my thoughts. Would Eric try to black mail me with it? I know I can trust Sookie, but then again, I was doing it to keep her safe, but I don't even know what I am hiding us from. It was bad enough she knew I was telepathic and it's not like I'm lying to her. I'm just not telling her and I'm pretty sure she hasn't told me everything about her.

I try and clear my mind so I can sleep but then my thoughts drift back to what Eric had done. The thought of the way he kissed me sent shivers though my body and I turn to lie on my side and look out the window. The sight of the moon starts to induce drowsiness and my eyelids slowly shut.

------

During the daylight hours of the day, everything was normal. I made pancakes for breakfast, we got dressed, and we ran errands to prepare for the trip. As we finished packing, it was a quarter to seven and we made our way to Fangtasia in Sookie's car.

"You nervous?" Sookie says, glancing at me then focusing back on the road.

"A little…This is my first time going to a vampire bar."

"I know what you mean."

We pull into the parking lot of the vampire bar. Since it was just getting dark, the line wasn't long, but Sookie walks to the front to the tall, blonde, female vampire at the front door.

"Hey Pam, this is Zoey, Eric's expecting us."

"Well, aren't you delicious." Her voice has a slight accent but is full of smugness, just like the smile that plays across her face. "No wonder Eric hasn't stopped talking about you." I feel the embarrassment flood my cheeks. Pam signals a vampire to take her place at the door he is there in an instant. Pam tells us to follow her and we silently comply. She takes us to a room in the back to see Eric at his desk, gazing down at some papers.

"Hello ladies." He says looking up from the contents on his desk to give us a mischievous grin. "Ready for the trip?"

"Yup," I say and adjust the cooler on my shoulder as Sookie nods.

"Good," He rises and takes the cooler from me.

"Thanks," I mutter and he nods in response, he still has a smile on his face, but it manages to recede into a grin. "Are you ready?" I ask him.

"Of course, follow me."

We follow Eric out the back entrance to see a windowless, except for the front window, black tour bus-like vehicle with the Fangtasia logo eloquently printed on the side.

"We have a long ride ahead of us," Eric says once we are on the bus. Sookie and I nod in agreement. "So make yourselves comfortable." With that being said, I take a seat on the couch and put my head phones in whilst Sookie goes to explore the rest of the bus and Eric talks to the driver to let them know we are ready. After Eric returns he gracefully sits down next to me on the couch, walking that fine line of being to close for comfort, and I give him a look.

"I'm allowed to make myself comfortable too." He says as he pulls one of my ear buds out. "What are you listening too?" He puts the ear bud he removed from my ear into his.

"Currently, 'Cold as Ice' by Foreigner." He nods then gazes into my eyes seductively. "What do you like to listen to?" I ask, quickly averting my eyes from his and to the screen of my MP3 player as color fills my cheeks.

"Mainly stuff from my time." Eric gently takes the MP3 player from my hands to look through the artists. "But I listen to some modern music."

"I mainly listen to older stuff, like from the 70's and 80's."

"I see…" He says and switches the song to "When I See You Smile" by Bryan Adams. I start to giggle. "What?"

"I just don't see you listening to something so mushy. I like it, don't get me wrong, but…" I giggle again.

"I can be quite surprising."

"You've proved that to me numerous times."

"As you have to me."

"I wouldn't count once as being numerous."

"That's not the only thing that you've surprised me about. Speaking of which, how did that bottle fall?"

"By the magical forces of gravity."

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey," Eric says, his voice somewhat patronizing, shaking his head, "I may have been born at night, but not last night."

"Well, in a sense you, 'come alive' again every night. That could be considered being re-born; or, at least, what I'm going to say just to make this joke work in my favor. But seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. I talked to your brother."

"And what did my brother say?"

"He told me everything about you."

"I'll just text him real quick then, ask him for myself." I say, pulling my self phone out of my pocket.

"That won't be necessary," he says as he takes my phone.

"I think it's very necessary," I say trying to grab my phone out of hand, but his vampire "powers" make him a lot faster than I am and He stands up, dangling the phone above my head.

"You are very short compared to me." The mischievous grin from earlier returns to his face.

"Eric," I warn, "Give me back my phone."

"Or what?" He teases.

"I dunno'," I say falling back on the couch starting to focus on the phone. To his surprise it falls to my lap and he stares at me in shock and I'm pleasantly surprised as well. "I'm going to call you butterfingers." I say with a slight smile and pocketing my cell phone and starting to feel tired.

"Are you going to deny it this time too?" His sky blue eyes staring down at me as he asks the question.

"Deny what?" I say, channeling my thoughts to Sookie to see where she was and hear that she is sleeping in the small compartment room. Eric just growls at me in response, I roll eyes at him and stretch out on the couch and pop my head phones back in my ears and shut my eyes. I feel Eric lift me off the couch, carry me off to another room, set me down and climbs in behind me, his long arms wrapping around my torso. "What are you?" The breath tickles the back of my neck as he whispers the question.

"Exhausted." I breathe and pass out with Eric spooning me.

- - -

_**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter. I some writers block and I've been a bit busy with school. Stupid Projects. Thanks for all that read/review/favorite.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I awake after what feels like a five minute nap, but according to the clock, it is 8 o'clock in the morning, so it definitely was more than five minutes. Eric's long arm is still snaked across my torso and his body still pressed against mine. I wiggle out from his hold, gently, but I guess it wouldn't have really mattered how I got out of bed, he still would be dead asleep.

I walk out of the tiny bedroom to see Sookie sipping coffee from the couch, deep in thought about Bill.

"Good morning," I say softly, walking out and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she says, taking another sip of her coffee, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock." I claim the opposite end of the couch, "I must have passed out on the couch and Eric must have put me in bed. I don't know if I should find it relaxing or unnerving to wake up with him spooning me this morning. How'd you sleep?"

Sookie laughs and shakes her head, "I slept fine. These beds are surprisingly comfy."

"I agree," I say and take a sip of my coffee. "Do you know where we are?"

"According to the driver's thoughts, we are in Alabama."

"Good, then we should be there by twelve or so."

= - =

"Jesus Christ," I mutter as I step out of the bus and look around. The whole area was in disarray, which is what to be expected after a place went through a zombie invasion. There were abandon cars strewn through the streets and ran into buildings, some buildings were charred to the ground. And weirdly enough there were dead bodies everywhere, with bullets in there heads. I guess this was my family's handiwork. I hear Sookie gasp behind me and I turn to look at her. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"I'll say…Zoey, there's someone running towards us" her voice on the verge of fear. I listen in and immediately pleased.

"That's just Neyky!" I say and smile. "NEYKY!!!" I yell and begin running towards her with my arms extended, but immediately regretting the yelling. Neyky is 5-7 inches taller than I am, her skin is a chocolate brown, and her hair is blue. Neyky and I collide into a hug. But as soon as we enter the hug, I see her fingers going at my face, like she did to me in high school to freak me out, and it works. I give a frightened squeal and squirm out of her embrace and run away from her and back to Sookie.

Neyky walks up casually, "You must be Sookie, and I'm Neyky." She says and extends her hand and Sookie takes it.

"Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet ya'."

"Thanks, you too." She says to Sookie, the looks at me "Ryan sent me to take you to our new hideout." But in an instant something she hears contorts her face horror. "We need to go. Now. Zoey, do you still remember how to shoot a gun?" She asks as she hands me a powerful looking pistol

"Of course," I say and take it, check the safety and slip it in the waistband of my pants. "I may have never remembered the names, but I could never forget how to shoot. What are we going to do about Eric?" I say looking back at the bus.

"Try to wake him to let him know of the situation, but we don't have a lot of time, not all things in the survival guide are right. They can run. We can try and do some off-roading with this thing. Who was driving anyway?"

"I don't know," I say listening in, "He seems to have passed out."

"Great, I will drive then," She says as she climbs back into the driver's cabin and Sookie and I climb in the back.

"You go try and wake up Eric, I'll call Ryan." I say to Sookie as I pull out my cell phone and dial his number. Sookie walks into the back bedroom and as quick as she went in there, she came out with Eric following her.

"Zoey, are you guys alright?" Ryan answers as soon as he answers.

"Yeah, we just got our selves a little situation. I made a little too much noise when I saw Neyky and we attracted some company."

"God Dammit Zo-"

"I know, I know, I'm a moron," I cut him off, "but we are handling it and Neyky is off-roading in a bus to your location, we'll be there in a few." I say as the bus lurches and I fall back against the sofa. Sookie claims the seat next to me and Eric just watches me, his eyes full of sleepiness.

"Okay, Z, love you."

"Love you too, Ry." I say and end the call. I'm actually kind of surprised he took the "off-roading on a bus" so well. I listen in to Neyky's thoughts, she's enjoying running over zombies a little bit too much. "Well, it won't be long till we get there guys." The bus continues to jumble Sookie and I on the couch as Neyky continues to run over zombies and other debris in her path. Eric doesn't seem to mind the instability of the bus and gracefully walks over to the couch and sits down between me a Sookie. "Eric, you can go back to bed, I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Sorry about the bus, by the way."

"I don't require a lot of sleep but I will probably go back to sleep once we get to our location. And about the bus, I will think of a way you can pay me back." As he says that, the bus lurches to a stop.

"We're here, and don't worry, the area is underground so your vampire can come out of the bus." Neyky says through the door.

"Thanks, Neyky." I say once I open the door and step off, "Where are we anyway?"

"Right now, an underground parking garage for a mall that hasn't opened yet."

"Nice."

"I know, right. But c'mon, Ryan wants to see you and we need to get everyone inside."

=-=

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry not much really happened in this one, sorry. I'm planning on the next one being more action packed with zombies being killed and maybe even some arson… Yay arson, haha just kidding… Anyway, read/review. Thank you guys and Happy Halloween. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

We take the elevator up to the second story where Ryan, Stan, Kaity, and Naomi were waiting for us and all of them rushed to hug me once the doors were open.

"Jeez, guys, can we get off the elevator first?" I ask in between laughs, giving all of them a quick hug. Once we were all off the elevator , I introduced Sookie and Eric to my family. They all exchanged awkward pleasantries and showed Eric to his coffin. Apparently, Hot Topic started selling coffins and they set one up for Eric. Once he was situated, the hugs and questions commenced.

"Zoey, you don't know how worried we all were." He says as he gives me a brotherly hug once we are alone. Ryan and I were always close, he was eleven months older than I was, so we went through everything together. He looked the same, but different, he still wore his wire rimmed glasses in front of his deep brown eyes, he is wearing his usual band t-shirt and jeans, and his hair is still the deep brown color of his eyes. But now he is more muscular, his eyes hold more seriousness, and his hair is longer than he usually liked to keep it.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was worried about you guys too."

"So, any news on the…" _telekinesis?_ He asks/thinks quietly and slowly.

"Well, Eric knows, or he has an idea about it…" I begin slowly, "and whenever I use it I get really tired afterwards."

"How did he find out?" He didn't sound very happy.

"He made me angry and I accidentally knocked over a bottle. I still can't control it very well."

"Is that all?"

"No," I say weakly. "He took my phone and I made him drop it…"

"Zoe, you have to be careful about this, I don't want vampires after you along with…." His voice fades and he looks away.

"Who?" I ask, my voice rising a bit.

"I don't know…" he says in a defeated tone. All I can do is nod and give him another hug.

"I'll be more careful and I'm going back to Bon Temps with them."

Ryan nods "I think that would be best. Just be careful"

=-=

After more hugs and conversations with everyone else, they take Sookie and me up to the roof. You could see the whole area practically and it was depressing and amazing at the same time. We all stood there in silence watching the zombies stumble about in the streets below us. The silence is broken with a load gunshot that causes me to jump sky high. "Holy Fuck!"

"Still a little jumpy, Zoe?" Stan laughs, taking aim at another zombie with his sniper rifle.

"Yup," I say weakly and glance over at Sookie, who just as unnerved as I am. Stan takes another shot and successfully hits his target in the head and bits of brain matter, skull, and blood flies through the air, painting the surrounding objects red.

"So that was your handiwork out in the front lawn of the house?" Sookie asks Stan.

"Not just mine, Neyky and Ryan as well." He says as he hands the gun to Ryan.

"It's how we pass time," my brother chimes in as he takes aim and successfully annihilates the head of another zombie. "Would you like to try?" Ryan offers her the gun."Sure." Her voice wavering a bit from surprising herself as she takes it from him. I'm shocked as well. Ryan helps Sookie hold and aim the gun which leads to success of another zombie brain annihilation.

"Good job," my brother says to her and gives her a light pat on the back causing Sookie to jump a little in excitement and she mutters thanks as she hands the gun back to him. "Zoe, what about you?"

"Okay," I say and take the gun from him. I aim, take my shot, and successfully blow the brains out of a zombie.

"You still got it, sis." He says as he takes the gun from me.

"I know," I say, doing a fake brush off on my shoulders, "do you expect anything less from me?"

"Of course not," he says and laughs.

We continue to shoot the heads off zombies and talk amongst each other for an hour until we decide that we shot enough heads for the day. We join back up with Kaity and Naomi inside the mall and they give us a grand tour of their new home. We make food in the food court from the various restaurants that were stocked before the zombie infestation. Once we all finish eating we check out the various shops and I pick out things that I'm going to take back with me to Bon Temps which range from posters to gaming systems since I don't think I will be able to recover anything from my apartment..We finish looting the shops and head back up stairs to rest before our excursion.

=-=

I am awakened by Eric nudging me with his foot. "Get up. I need to talk to you."

"Alright," I mumble and climb out of my sleeping bag to see everyone else is asleep. "What time is it?"

"5:30; we need to leave before dusk and I need to talk to you." Eric says walking out of the room and down the hall to another room.

"About what?" I ask as I walk into the new room. I claim a seat at a table.

"I think you should drink my blood." He says, nonchalantly, as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Why?" I ask, slowly, giving him a confused look.

"Because if you are in danger I will be able to sense it and your strength would be increased. It's just a safety precaution."

"But Sookie has had your blood before, so can't you still sense that with her?"

"No, the effects wear off gradually."

"Then why didn't you ask Sookie?"

"Because Sookie is Bill's and she won't do it."

"Did you ask her?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Why does everything have to be an argument with you? I'm doing this for everyone's safety." He growls impatiently and angry. I blush and look away. I didn't know what to say. I want everything to go well, but I didn't want Eric to have a bigger hold over me.

"Fine." I finally say, looking at Eric. "How do we do this?"

"Stand up." I do what he says as he disappears from view and I feel his long arm snake around my torso and he pulls my back towards his chest. I hear a sickening rip and he brings his over wrist into view and brings it towards my face. "Drink." I grimace and he brings it closer, "Drink, the wound is closing." I close my eyes and put my mouth on the wound and begin to drink. After the each pull, he gasps in pleasure and his manhood grows hard until it is poking me in the middle of my back, so I stop and try to wiggle free from his grasp. "Don't be like that lover," he whispers in my ear and clutches me tighter.

"Eric, let go of me." I say and try harder but he spins me around to face him. His eyes are filled with desire and he presses his lips against mine in an amazing kiss. I manage, somewhat reluctantly, break the kiss before anything else can escalate. "Eric, we need to wake the others and get going."

He gives a reluctant sigh, balances me on my feet, and hands me a bottle of water. "You need to get the blood out of your mouth." I nod and do what I was told. After a couple of swishes with the water, Eric and I go to wake the others and leave to save Bill. . I was going to have a long mental conversation with Sookie about this.

=-=

**A/N: Hey everybody, Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I'm having a hard time writing what I want to happen to where it all makes sense. I was going to make this the chapter where they do get to Bill but I'm still having trouble figuring out how that was going to work. I wanted there to be zombie killing action, fire and some other action-y stuff but so far I'm drawing a blank… I had multiple drafts for the closing of this chapter but I decided to go with this one. Again, I hope you like it, I love getting reviews and seeing people favorite my story, it makes me feel special :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**:

_Sookie_ I think once Eric, me and her are on the bus whilst Neyky drove us to the clearing where Sookie and I were to leave the rest of the group and go get Bill.

_Yes?_ She thinks back and pretends to continue reading.

_What are the repercussions if a vampire tasted a human's blood and then had the human drink his blood?_

_ Zoey…you didn't…_She thinks slowly and look up from her book.

_I did…He said it was for the safety of the mission…_

_ That conniving son of a bitch…He had your blood? I don't see any bite marks. _

_ A bottle fell, well sort of…that's a long story but I will tell you later, anyway I cleaned it up and accidently got cut by a piece of glass and he licked the wound… He said it would heal quicker, which it did, but yeah…_

She slams her book shut and glares at Eric, who is resting on the other couch, and his eyes snap open. "What?"

"Nothing," she and I both say a little too quickly and sharply.

He eyes us over carefully and shuts his eyes. "Fine, then keep it down."

_So, what's going to happen to me?_

_You're going to have sex dreams about him, feel drawn to him, and he is going to be able to sense when you're in danger and your emotions._

_Grreaaattt_ I think with a sigh.

"What are you two talking about?" Eric says, his eyes still closed.

"Girl stuff." Sookie says nonchalantly, opening her book back up and I nod.

"Why do I feel like that's not the truth?" His eyes opening and looking me over.

"Because you are paranoid," I say, heat filling my cheeks as I pull my mp3 player out of my pocket and begin listening to music.

"Zoey, you have too many tells."

"What?" I say sarcastically, "I can't hear you." I turn up the volume.

"You're immaturity level is amusing." I stick my tongue out at him and go back to listening to my music.

=-=

I give Neyky a hug before I leave, but she ruins the moment by putting fingers in my face and I end face-planting into Eric's chest whilst trying to escape my friends menacing fingers. I feel Eric's arms wrap around me before I can get away.

"I was hoping I could get a good-luck hug as well."

"See what you did, Neyky? Exploiting my fears is unintentionally pushing me into the arms of a vampire. Way to go." I say over my shoulder to Neyky, who is laughing, and I roll my eyes as she walks away. "Okay, you got your –"I get cut off by Eric's mouth on mine and I pull away. "Can we get this over with now?"

He sighs and removes his arms from around me, "Yes, please be careful."

"I will try." I say as Sookie walks up to me. "Ready?" I ask her.

"I suppose." She checks the ammo in her shot gun and I pull the pistol out from the waistband of my jeans.

"You might need this." Neyky says once she returns, a bottle of True Blood in her hand, "He might be easier to handle if he has some sustenance."

"Good thinking." Sookie says as she takes the bottle from my friend.

After some final farewells and good lucks, Sookie and I quietly make our way into the forest surrounding the vampire mansion in search of the building containing Bill. Everything was eerily quiet, except for the distant grunts and moans in the forest that made Sookie and me much more cautious of being silent. We finally make it to a clearing with a run down building.

_This must be it_, Sookie thinks and cautiously opens the door and clicks on her flashlight. The light illuminates the dark building showing a grimy tile floor and white walls that have dark brown stains and finger prints splattered across them.

_Is that blood?_ I think with an incredulous look across my face as we make our way down the hallway.

_It looks like it. It's giving me –_ her thoughts are cut off the sound of zombies shrieking and pounding on a door we passed. _Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea!_ She thinks as I think _Holy shit! What the Fuck?! _And we run down the hallway, picking a door to enter to see if Bill was in it. To our horror and lucky surprise, he was in it, but he was tied up with chains of silver, emaciated, and had patches of dried blood. Sookie and I rush over to him quickly to remove the silver. But that's where our luck ended. The door holding back the zombies bursts open and the undead creatures rush down the hallway to the room we are in. I think quickly and shut the door with my mind and look for things to barricade the door as Sookie unchains Bill and feeds him the True Blood.

"Guys," I say as I finish pushing a filing cabinet against the door, "We need to find an alternate way out of this building for obvious reasons and we need to do it fast. We have limited ammo, an army of zombies, and a vampire that has a vendetta against you two."

"A very pissed off vampire that has a vendetta against you two," A female voice snarls over the intercom, "especially since you ruined my plans." I can feel exhaustion start to creep into my mind combating the adrenaline coursing through my veins from the panic.

Finally, I find a door but once I grab the handle I gasp in pain because it is blistering hot. "Guys I found a door!" I yell as I pull my sleeve over my hand and open it. The smell of smoke instantly floods my nostrils causing me to choke as I fall to the ground. _Get Bill out of here! _I think to Sookie, who pulled her shirt over her face for a makeshift gas-mask and is pulling Bill towards the door as the zombies break down the barricade from the other door. I manage to pull myself together to pull myself to my feet and shoot a couple of zombies in the head by directing my bullets with my mind as Sookie and Bill make it out. After I kill a couple, I escape through the door, shut it and run down the hallway to catch up with Sookie and Bill. But then, Lorena appears in the doorway of our exit with a stake in her hand and attacks Sookie. I manage to toss the stake out her hand before in penetrates into Sookie's eye before I pass out from exhaustion and lack of oxygen.

=-=

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took so long; I was grounded for not doing some homework. I also had a bad case of writers block and MW2 came out yesterday. Yay for videogames. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Read/review/favorite and thank you to those that do :D.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

I erupt in a violent fit of coughing once I feel a cool hand caress my cheek and I sit straight up. After what feels like I coughed up my entire right lung, I manage to take in my surroundings. I'm sitting on the bed where Eric and I were cuddling on the way to Georgia, except this time I'm only in my underwear and we are both awake, at least now I am.

"You should drink some water, lover." Eric says after a few moments, sitting up in bed and offering a bottle of water.

"Oh…No…Eric, please…tell me… you didn't…do the whole… 'unconscious girls…can't say…no'…thing." I wheeze out and take the bottle from him.

"Still have your wits about you, I see. That's a good sign, lover."

"What's not…a good sign…is that…I'm only in my bra… and panties… It doesn't…look like you…have a lot…of clothes on…either…" I take another sip of water before trying to climb out of bed before being stopped by Eric.

"Where are you going, Zoe?"

"To get…my inhaler…I have…Reactive Airway…Smoke causes…a bad…reaction…"

"Is it in your bag?" he asks, pulling me back under the covers, and I nod. He climbs out of bed and I see the only article of clothing the tall, blonde, and handsome vampire is wearing is red silky boxers, causing me to go through another round of coughs as he quickly returns to the bed and gently lays my bag in my lap. I scrounge through my bag until I find the tiny yellow contraption and shake it.

"Shit." I wheeze.

"What?" Eric asks quickly.

"It's…empty." I cough some more and Eric rubs my back with his hand, causing me to shiver.

"You can have some of my blood, lover." He offers once the coughing subsides and I shake my head violently.

"No…thanks…I'll be…fine…I will see…if Ryan can…take me to…my apartment tomorrow…so I can… get my nebulizer… And I… will go to…the doctor…once we are…in Bon Temps."

"Or we can save the hassle and you can drink my blood and I assist you to your apartment tonight to get the things you need."

I just shake my head again and cough, "No."

"I think you would be more sensible if your brain was getting an adequate oxygen supply."

I give him a death stare and cough out "Foff."

"Foff?"

"Combination…of fuck…and off…Foff."

"Cute," he deadpans, "Now, please, stop being stubborn and drink."

"No."

"You're acting like a child."

"Don't…care…not…drinking…" I say as I lie back down and turn my back to him. I can feel his brilliant blue eyes looking me over as he sighs in exasperation.

"Why do you hate me?" He says after a few moments, snuggling up close to me as he wraps his long arm across my torso.

"I…don't"

"Then why are you trying to kill me?"

"The…fuck...are you talking… about?" I crane my neck to give him an incredulous look.

"You're driving me insane, it's slowly killing me." His eyes soften as he brings lips to my cheek.

"Not…intentionally… And you're…already dead."

"You're killing my spirit." I suppress a giggle causing me to cough again. "You are an evil little girl." I can hear the smile in his voice and I shrug nonchalantly.

"So…I take it…that everything… went okay…" I say after a few moments of silence.

"Yes; Lorena is dead, and the Georgia Vampires were actually not in town because of the zombie invasion."

"Cool. Bill and Sookie… asleep?"

"Yes, in the other bedroom. They were both worried about you. We were all worried about you. They are also curious on how Lorena dropped the stake. I told them you could explain that better than I could," I nod to the information given and start to feel sleepy and I try to fight it. "It's okay, lover, you can sleep." With that statement being made, I let the exhaustion overcome me.

=-=

"Zoey, you need to wake up now." I hear Eric say softly and I slowly open my eyes. His face is inches from mine. "We're here, and as much as I like to see you wearing barely anything, I need to put clothes back on you." He climbs out of bed and grabs some clothes from the nightstand.

"Why'd you…take them off…in the first…place?" I ask sitting up. "And…where are my… clothes?" I ask as I take the black Fangtasia shirt from Eric's hand and slip it over my head.

"They reeked of smoke and now that I know of your condition, I didn't want to worsen what was already pretty bad."

"Thanks." I cough out and slip the black track pants over my lower extremities from under the covers.

"You're welcome." He scoops me up into his arms before I can climb out of bed.

"I'm quite…capable…of walking" I wheeze in protest.

"You are still getting winded when you speak; so no, I don't think you are capable of walking."

"Point… taken." I sigh.

"Good girl." He smirks and I given him a look. We are out of the bus and in the parking garage in an instant.

"Zoey, are you feeling better?" Sookie says as she runs up to me.

_Still having trouble breathing. I didn't realize my inhaler was empty. Eric offered me his blood, but I chose not to drink it._

_Poor thing…I will take you to the doctor once we are back in Bon Temps._

_Thanks. _I think with a smile, which she returns as Bill walks to her side.

"You must…be Bill."

"Yes, and you must be Zoey. Thank you for aiding Sookie in rescuing me." He says sincerely with a charming southern accent.

"No…problem."

"I will pay for any medical bills you have for your breathing."

"Not…necessary…Thank you…though."

"Because I'm paying them." Eric chimes in casually.

"No…I'm paying them…myself." I say as sternly as I can muster.

"She's very stubborn," he says to Bill and I give him a look. "Stop undressing me with your eyes, lover." I gasp and cough in horror as blood heats my cheeks.

"Be careful," I here Neyky says as she approaches the group, "she can actually do that." I then shoot her a look of horror. "I'm kidding, Z. Let's get inside and get you guys cleaned up."

_What'd she mean? _Sookie thinks to me as we all climb in the elevator.

_Its part of that long story I have to tell you. Can it wait till later?_

_Of course._

Once the elevator doors opened, the twins, Ryan and Stan came into view, waiting patiently for us.

"Zoey, I thought I told you to call me once you were back on the bus."

"She couldn't. She passed out." Eric says to my brother and walks off the elevator and sets me down on the couch.

"What? What happened?"

"There was a fire and she inhaled some smoke."

"Did she use her inhaler to pacify her breathing for the time being?"

"Empty," I wheeze and Ryan gives me an urgent look.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"Where?" I cough and Ryan stands in silence. "I'm going to be fine."

"Remember when mom had to rush you to the hospital because you inhaled a little smoke when we went to go see a movie and you ended up getting Bronchitis?" I nod. "Well, if you inhaled enough to make you pass out, don't you think you need to see a doctor immediately?"

"No…I was…under a lot…of stress… at the time… My immune system…was weak."

"That's bull shit, Zoey, and you know it!" He yells and I wince from the loudness of it. After a few moments of silence he says, "We need to go get your machine at least."

"Or she can have some of my blood," Eric chimes in, "then go get her machine."

"Eric…no…" I begin, but I am cut off by Ryan.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?"

"She wouldn't let me. She's very stubborn." Ryan just gives him his 'what the fuck?' face and Eric isn't happy about it.

"Well, she has no choice now. Do it."

"Like…Hell…I don't… I already had… his blood once…That's probably…why I'm…not worse off."

Ryan huffs in exasperation and finally says "I don't care, you can't wait till you get back to Bon Temps." Then he looks to Eric, "I don't care if you have to hold her mouth open, just make sure it's done." Eric simply nods, picks me up and takes me into the room from before.

=-=

**A/N: Hi everybody! So that's chapter 12. I hope you like it :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"You…don't have…to do…this, Eric." I wheeze out as quickly as possible as he puts me on my feet and quickly shuts the door and blinds to give us more privacy, which I find a little unnerving.

"Zoey, you have nothing to be afraid of." He says as he saunters in front of me and crouches down to my eye level.

"I'm not…scared… I just…don't want…to be…controlled."

"With as stubborn as you are, I don't think anyone could control you, lover." He stands back up to his normal height. "You don't even have to take a lot of my blood, just enough to make you feel better."

"I don't…understand…why you…want me…to do…this." I mutter as he turns me around and feel his lips brush against my ear.

"Because, believe it or not, I like you and want you to feel better," his cool lips touch my cheek quickly and I hear the sickening rip of his flesh. He brings his wounded wrist to my lips, "Now be a good little human and drink."

I do what I'm told but it immediately gets awkward. Eric is vocalizing and showing signs of arousal. I pull my lips away from his wrist because this moment is getting too intense and I feel the powers of his blood fixing my lungs anyway. In one dizzying motion, Eric turns me to face him and instantly his lips are on mine in an even more intense kiss. His hands have already managed to slip underneath my shirt and bra and on to my breasts but slowly starting to move south and I feel myself growing more and more aroused as his hands move.

"Eric," I gasp, "we need to stop."

"Why?" he purrs as his fingers slip underneath the waist band of my jeans and I give an audible gulp.

"Because I don't want the last slice of my innocence defiled in a break room at the mall that my family is residing in because of a zombie outbreak," I feel my cheeks turn red and he laughs and strokes my cheek with his other hand. I hold back a wince because I think Eric and I are past my little quirk.

"So, it's the surroundings that make you uncomfortable?" His hands stop moving but remain where they are.

"Pretty much."

"Because it's your first time?" I nod in response and look away. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, lover.

"I know, but you are expecting a lot out of me that I don't think I can provide and you will probably just get what you want and go on your merry way. I can't do that, Eric."

"Why do you and Sookie have this little notion in your head?" I give him a look that answers his question. "Okay, so maybe I've done it in the past but not with anyone I truly felt intrigued by."

"So what happens when our enigmatic appearance wears off?"

"It won't ever wear off, trust me. You and Sookie are…Unique."

"Like I haven't heard that before." I mutter. "We are unique just like everyone else."

Eric gives a hearty laugh and caresses the area his fingers are still touching. "You and Sookie are unique in a more uncommon manner."

"You make it sound as if we aren't human." I say and blush, trying to tug Eric's hand out of my pants.

"Maybe you're not human," he allows me to pull his hand out but entwines his fingers with mine. "Or maybe you're only half human."

"I'm pretty sure I'm completely human."

We here a knock at the door, "Are you two done in there? I believe I smell something scandalous has occurred." It's Neyky, of course. Eric sets me down and I run to answer the door.

"Nothing scandalous has occurred." I say as I open the door.

"Yet." Eric chimes in.

"Oh, so helpful." I shoot him a somewhat playful glare and he gives me his typical Eric-grin as he walks out of the door.

"Well, you seem better." Neyky says after a tiny fit of laughter, "Or you don't sound like Sponge-Bob in that episode when he doesn't get any water."

"I can't believe you just compared me to Sponge-Bob." I say, suppressing laughter and shaking my head as we walk down the hallway to join the others.

"It seemed appropriate." She says trying to pull off an innocent smile but her deviousness manages to seep through.

"If you say so. "After me and Neyky's conversation of old cartoon references ceases when join back up with everyone. My brother seems to have calmed down, especially after realizing I did what I was told, and decides that we need to raid my old apartment and acquire some of my things.

"I wouldn't mind escorting Zoey to her old apartment." Eric says as the discussion commences.

"Good, it's not too far from here and while you were healing my sister we found a smaller vehicle that would work for getting what she needs so you guys don't have to use the bus."

"I guess if we are going to do this we need to go now before sunrise." I throw in and head towards the elevator.

"Hey!" Neyky calls out and I turn to face her. "Don't forget this." She tosses me my gun and I catch it.

"Thanks."

-=-

Apparently my shooting skills are impressive to Eric because he laughs every time I blow ones head off. "What's so damn funny?" I finally ask him, killing the last zombie in our path.

"It's just so unexpected to see how lethal you can be. Where'd you learn to shoot, lover?"

"Well, I started playing paintball when I was nine and Stan upgraded me to real weapons when I was eleven."

"Why?" asks as we pull into the parking lot and into a space.

"I dunno'." I shrug, and climb out of the car with my keys in hand. "Maybe he thought I would need to know how to protect myself. After all, he did plan for a zombie outbreak."

"True."

As I cautiously lead Eric through the bloody and body filled corridors of my old apartment building Eric listens for any movement. Luckily there isn't any and we make it to my old apartment. Since the place was locked up tight, everything is how I left it. I set my gun on the counter and make my way to my old bedroom to get bags to put stuff in. As I begin stuffing the bags with my clothes, I hear Eric chuckling behind me. I turn to see him sitting on my bed, looking through an old photo album.

"Dammit, I was hoping you wouldn't find these." I mumble as I bring the duffle bag over to the bed that was filled with most of my clothes.

"It was the first thing I looked for." He says not looking up.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a 'hard ass' vampire that could give two shits about humans."

"Now that's just insulting." He says, sarcastically. I sigh and turn back to my duffle bag and start putting my undergarments into the side pockets of the duffle bag.

"Shouldn't you be helping me pack?" I ask after a few moments of silence. "It's going to be dawn soon."

"I suppose you're right." I hear the album close with a thump. "Do you want to keep these?"

"Of course; there's a box in the living room. You can put those and the rest of my books in that box. And make sure you grab the Zombie Survival Guide; I promised Sam I would bring it to him." I hear Eric mumble about the shifter but do what he is told. A few moments later I feel his hands grasp my hips and turn me around.

"I'm all done."

"Then go get my nebulizer out of the bathroom closet, I'll be done in a minute."He and I finish getting all my stuff together, pack it all up in the car, and get back to the mall before sunrise to sleep for the majority of the next day.

-=-

**A/N: OH MY GOD! This took forever to write and I have no idea why. Well, sort of. I've been extremely busy with school and finals and other TV shows and reading other peoples fan fiction and discovering I really like listening to a cappella music. I actually have an idea on where I want this to go and possibly make it a crossover with two other TV shows, and change the title of this fan fiction to "The Adventures of Zoey Darke" but that sounds a bit cheesy. I was kind of planning on making this a crossover with another show (I'm thinking about keeping it a secret) but then I needed to find a way to get her to that location. And now with the second show that I might be incorporating, maybe it's two groups looking for her instead of just one. Gah, so many ideas! Anyway, sorry again for the really delayed post, I hope I still have readers…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I wake up around noon the next day and scour the mall for my friends and family. I finally find them sitting at a large cluster of tables in the food court, talking and eating. I quietly make my way to an empty seat next to Sookie and across from Neyky.

"Well, good morning, sleepy-head," Neyky teases as she passes me a cinnamon bun from the Cinnabon, "or, afternoon."

"Good whatever to you guys too," I say pulling apart the cinnamon bun, "and thanks."

"Not a problem."

"So, what'd I miss this morning?"

"Well, Ryan and Stan got word that a 'cleanup crew' is going to be heading our way."

"That's good news." I say and take another bite of my brunch.

"Does that mean you are going to stay here?" Sookie asks me.

"Nah," Neyky replies for me, "Zoey's been looking for a reason to leave Georgia."

"Why?"

"I've never liked it here."

"Oh," Sookie says and takes another sip of her coffee.

I nod as I finish off the rest of my brunch and turn to Neyky, "You guys are going to come and visit me, right?"

"Of course, once we help things get back to normal here."

"I didn't think civilians could help clean up this sort of thing." Sookie says to Neyky.

"My friends and family aren't exactly normal civilians." I tell Sookie. "Which we should stop discussing for now and get things ready for your trip back," my brother says as he clasps his hands down on my shoulders.

-=-

"Geez, we are going back with ten times the stuff we originally had." I say as Sookie and I load the remaining boxes of items onto the bus.

"Well, that's what happens when you go places, like on vacation."

"Yeah, but this was definitely not a vacation by any means."

"That's for sure."

"But at least we got what we came here for."

"Yeah, but now that I'm thinking about going home, who's going to drive this thing? The other guy disappeared somehow."

"Don't worry, we have that covered," Stan's voice called from the side of the bus as he came into sight. "I'm driving it back."

"Well then, I guess that settles that mystery," I say to Sookie. "Thanks, Stan."

"No problem; your brother wants me to make sure you enroll in a local college."

"He has no faith in me." I mutter. "Of course I'm going to finish."

"What are you going to school for, Zoey?"

"A veterinarian; I can't read animals' minds and I love them."

"And she's going to give me free check-ups." Stan adds.

"Is that the only time when you come to visit?" I ask with a smile.

"I will always expect a free check-up when I come to visit," Stan teases.

"I'll remember that when I need to take your temperature; anally and without lube."

"Kidding, only kidding" Stan says tossing his hands in the air to show he surrenders. "But who says I'll be in my animal form when you examine me?"

"They have anal thermometers for humans too."

"You take after your mother in so many ways."

"Oh, I know." A rush of nostalgia passes over me and Sookie gives me a comforting pat on the shoulder.

_I miss mine too._

"Sorry…" Stan mutters, obviously sensing our sadness.

"It's fine." Sookie replies and I nod in agreement.

-=-

Around four o'clock, Ryan tracks me down and we enter the same back room that Eric and I were in before.

"We need to talk." He states, shutting the door.

"I know; about the telekinesis, right?"

"Yes…Do you mind showing me?"

"Nope, not at all; but it drains my energy pretty quickly."

"I'm sure you'll build up a tolerance after a while, so you need to practice back in Bon Temps and update me on your progress."

"Yes Sir." I tease but he just gives me a look. "What do you want me to move?"

"How about…" he says as he looks around the room, "you open the cabinets."

I give a quick nod and focus on the first cabinet above the row of counters and it quickly opens. As I open each cabinet I feel my self growing a little more tired as my brother watches in amazement.

"That's amazing, Zoey. Now I need you to close them."

"I'll do what I can." I say slowly as I shut the cabinets. I feel my knees grow weak and I collapse in a chair.

"Zoey," Ryan says as he turns to face me again, "You did great." I give a slow nod showing my appreciation but feel as if I'm going to pass out in the next few seconds. "Are you okay?" His voice sounds a little worried as he crouches down to eye level.

"Just really…tired." I remain in a half conscious state as he carries me down the hallway to the bed I've been sleeping in. I hear the faint voices of everybody asking if I'm alright and my brother telling them that he was working with me and that I'll be fine.

-=-

_It is pitch black and find myself unable to sit up. I frantically try to move my arms and legs but they seemed to be bound by some sort of metal restraint. I stop trying to wiggle free coming to the conclusion that it is a useless gesture to find myself suddenly blinded by a light._

_ "Good Morning, Natasha," A cold voice says as a shadowy figure blocks out the light over head. "We were beginning to think we lost you, but you've proven to be more resilient than the rest."_

_ "Who are you?! Where am I?!" I cry, frantically trying to break free and listen to the thoughts of the man to figure out who he is and why he is using my old name. My attempts to read his mind are stunted with a sudden volt of electricity entering my temples and I cry out again._

_ "Now, now," He chides, "you know you're not allowed to do that unless we tell you to."_

_ "What do you want from me?" I say through clenched teeth because of the residual pain from the shock._

_ "Information about your little abilities," he condescends as he applies something to my forehead. I instantly start shaking my head vehemently to remove it but am met with another more powerful shock to the temples, causing my back to arch and I scream out in pain._

With that, I am awakened. My head is throbbing as I roll out of the bed I was put in and to a trash can, expelling all contents in my stomach. I feel a cool hand pull my hair off the back of my neck and rub my back.

"Zoey…" Eric's usually calm voice is full with worry as he calls my name.

"I-I'm al-alright." I manage to sputter; still hovering and breathing heavily over the trash can, just in case something else decides to come up again.

"What's going on?" I heard my brother's voice say as he came running to my location.

"Nightmare," I breathe.

=-=

**A/N: Okay, so it's been over three months since I last updated and I'm not sure if I have anymore readers, but I will go ahead and say sorry it took so long. I had writers block, shows to watch on TV, school work to focus on. I hope you can forgive me. And now you guys know that Zoey's real name is Natasha. I thought it would make sense since she was worried that someone from her past was after her. Anywayyy…I hope you like the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Eric pulls me into his arms and brings me back to the bed. Sookie sits at the end of the bed with the Twins and Stan behind her as Neyky takes the spot to my left and Eric and Ryan loom over me. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath, pushing the pain and nausea further away.

"Guys…" My brother begins, "can I have a moment with Zoey? Alone." I peek one eye open to see there reluctant faces turning to walk out of the store. All except for Eric, who wasn't giving my Ryan a pleasant look.

"C'mon, Eric," Sookie says with her arm linked with Bill's. "They need family time." Eric looks me over one last time and follows Sookie and Bill out the door.

Ryan and I sit in silence for a few moments, as if waiting to make sure everyone was out of earshot. "I don't think you should go back with them." He says finally as he sits down next to me and I sit up in bed quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried they'll find you."

"I'm not."

"I know you don't fully believe that. Why would you be having nightmares about it if you weren't subconsciously worried?"

"It wasn't- What aren't you telling me?"

"It wasn't what; a nightmare?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a nightmare-"

"What was it then?" He cuts me off.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" I ask him with a confused look.

"What question?"

"What aren't you telling me?" I say with a sigh.

"Nothing," he says a little too quickly and I slowly let my guard down, not breaking eye contact with my brother.

_LalalalalalalalalalalAAAAAAAAAAAH _He thinks loudly and I wince.

"You're not going to find anything in there." Ryan condescends after a few moments silence.

"You're right; it's usually empty." I bite back still rubbing my temples.

"I should've seen that one coming." He face-palms.

"Again, you're right." I say, listening in again for what he could be hiding.

"Still in my head?" He asks looking up from his hands.

"Of course not."

"Zoey, you know if I'm keeping something from you, it's probably because the General wants it that way."

"Then you should have been more inconspicuous when telling me that I wasn't safe."

"A brother can't tell his sister that he wants her to stay with him because he is worried?"

"Not when the sister's brother is a spy-in-training and the sister has capabilities that has gotten her kidnapped and tortured once by a group of unknown individuals who could be rogue spies trying to take down the government in the past."

"Yeah, I guess I could have gone about that a little differently."

"You're still learning." He nods and looks out the doorway my friends left through earlier. "You can't babysit me forever."

"It's part of my job to protect you. As a brother and as a spy. You are my sister and an asset."

"And you're doing a great job at both," I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "But you know as well as I do that General Beckman isn't going to let you be my handler forever. Once you finish you're training, you will be off kicking ass or analyzing data back in Washington and I will be a veterinarian taking care of myself. We will manage to stay in contact, whether it be secret or not, and we will remain close. I gotta' start getting used to you not being around as much. Isn't that why I moved in with the twins in the first place?"

He nods silently. …_But I have to protect her from The Ring… They were the ones…_

"The Ring?" I ask timidly.

"God dammit," he mutters to himself. "Yes, Zoey, The Ring. They are a highly organized and dangerous group of rogue spies. The group of rogue spies that we have all been worried about."

"Don't you think it's a good idea to know what I should look out for?"

"Don't you remember the saying 'The less normal civilians know the better'?" He retorts quickly.

"I'm not a normal civilian." I reply with an edge to my voice.

"I know, but I can't just tell you government secrets, can I? I have to treat you like a normal civilian."

"You have a point," I sigh.

"Can you tell me about your nightmare now?"

I tell my brother every detail about my memory-nightmare-thing and we discuss it before finding the others sprawled out in front of a TV screen watching 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. Eric's eyes flicked to mine instantly and I gave him a nod hello.

"Hey Ralph," Neyky says getting up from her spot on the floor and makes her way towards me.

"You're funny," I sneer at her as my cheeks flush a bright red.

"Damn right I am. I'm also worried about you. Care to tell the rest of the group why you woke up blowing chunks?"

"Not particularly."

_Are you okay?_ Sookie thinks to me.

_Yeah, I'm fine. _I think, looking back at her with a smile which she returns. _I'm just ready to get out of here._

_ I know what you mean I think all of us are._

"Okay everybody, things are all set for departure." Stan says as he walks in the room. "Kaity and Naomi, your helicopter is on the roof."

"Wait, you guys aren't coming with us?" I ask the twins.

"Nah, we are going back to New York," Naomi says.

"Our mom is in ape-shit mode and wants us home." Kaity explains further.

"That's understandable."

"Well, go ahead and say good bye to everyone, we gotta' get moving."

As we say our goodbye's, I give my brother a farewell hug and whisper in his ear that I will be fine. Bill, Eric, Sookie, and I climb in the cabin part of the Fangtasia bus/RV, as Stan climbs into the driver's seat and we make our way back to Bon Temps.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delayed update. They should be more frequent once I graduate from high school! Weewwwttt almost done! Anyway, as I was writing this chapter I realized the word (and/or two letters I was looking for) was RV to describe what I called the "Fangtasia Tour Bus". I kinda' feel like a moron now (:/), but oh well. Not much interaction with Eric in this chapter, and I'm actually thinking about ending this and just doing little one-shots once they get back to Bon Temps….I dunno'. Tell me what you would like better in the review section: (A.) Somehow get Zoey to Burbank, California and team up with Chuck, or B.) Just do one-shots of Zoey and Eric, the occasional Sookie, etc etc.)**

**Hope you liked this chapter :]**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"So," Eric begins once we are five miles down the road as he sits down and puts my feet in his lap, "what's your brother so worried about?"

"Nothing, he's just being a protective older brother." I say with a nonchalant shrug, pulling my legs underneath me and turning up the volume of mp3 player to avoid further questioning.

"Zoey, do you think I am a complete idiot?" He inquires as he snatches my head phones from my ears.

"No, only maybe a quarter of an idiot, but I'm just guesstimating." I rummage through my bag to find another distraction, but I fail.

"Clever; it was a rhetorical question. I ask because I don't see why you continue to blatantly deceive me."

"Well, I don't see how my family life is any of your concern."

"Your brother seems to have a deep-seeded concern about your safety that far exceeds a concerned family member. So I ask again; what is your brother so afraid of that will happen to you if you're out of his immediate care?"

"I think you're just overanalyzing his emotions. Do I need to remind you that I'm his only family left?"

"Sookie and her brother are the only family they have left, yet they don't act this way."

"Different situations, different people…And do we really have to talk about this now?"

"I think this a perfect time, no distractions and an ample amount of time until we get back to Shreveport; what could not make this a better time?"

"The fact that I don't want to discuss this now."

"Then what do you want to discuss?"

"Nothing, I want to listen to my music." I say grasping for my mp3 player.

"That doesn't sound very fun for me." He says, quickly moving my mp3 player out of my reach.

"I don't care," I raise to my knees and grab the dangling music device. I feel Eric's long arm snake around my waist before I can move back to my end of the seat and he pulls me close.

"You don't have to play hard to get with me, Zoey," his arrogant (sexy) smile slowly creeping across his lips.

"Who says I'm playing?" I say trying to get out of the hold he has me in, but of course, I can't; stupid fucking vampire strength.

"Nobody has to say anything, it's just understood."

"Understood by –?" he cuts me off with a kiss. It was a quick peck, but enough to stun any girl.

"Everyone." And he kisses me again.

"I-"

"The arousal you're feeling is very prominent. I advise you quit lying to yourself and accept it."

"Never," I whisper, overdramatically just because it seemed like the perfect moment for that, but I follow it with a smile. He responds quickly with another kiss and another till I can't breathe. I reluctantly pull away, taking my mp3 player with me and retreating to my original seat on the couch with a smile.

"You were-"

"Yup," I cut him off, replacing the headphones into my ears with a small, yet triumphant smile.

"You're just making it harder for yourself."

"And you, apparently."

"Tease," He growls, as he gets up to warm up a True Blood.

**A/N: **** Hey everyone! Short chapter, I know, but a lot of stuff between Eric and Zoey. :] Today was my last day of high school! So I will be updating more (hopefully), just not right away because I graduate on the 28****th****. Exciting stuff. Annnyyywwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyy, I'm still up in the air about what I want to do now that they are going back to Bon Temps. I have ideas, buuttt yeah… Oh and I tried to make Eric sound like Eric, so feedback would be lovely. Anyone else as excited as I am about the new season being just around the corner? –High pitched squeee- Okay, that's enough of that. o//o…Sorry again about the shortness of this chapter. **


End file.
